Talk:Avengers of Istvaan
NCF In case you do not take a look into Discord, I repost Skonis' points here: Even though 40k has played it loose over the endless revisions of the past decades, there are several now well established elements in the timeline There are also some very investigated characters, characters that have been written about by official authors to the point that they are excluded from appearing outside of canon Now, the specific elements in your article which are Non-Canon-Friendly # The Shattered Legions were active during the Horus Heresy, and some elements during the Great Scouring that came afterwards. After the Great Scouring, the remnants of the Iron Hands, Raven Guard, and Salamanders Legions were reformed into the First Founding Iron Hands, Raven Guard, and Salamanders Chapters. Notably, they were so diminished that they couldn't create Second Founding Chapters. # A ten-thousand year lifespan is well beyond even the longest-lived, untainted Astares. Luis Dante, Lord Commander of the Blood Angels, is the oldest Astares at 1600 years, as the exception of the exceptionally long-lived Blood Angels. # While Castrman Orth does "disappear", Kaspian Hecht and Nathaniel Fucken Garro are well established, and very explored characters who were loyal to the Imperium, serving the Inquisition as Knight-Errants that would later become the Grey Knights. # The events on Argentia Primus are thoroughly explored by canon sources, and cannot be altered by fanon. # There was no Warmaster after the Horus Heresy, and there would be none again until the Macharian Crusade. # Malcador was a Human Psyker, he would not have an "Emperor Constructed Artificier Power Armor", nor would it fit an Astartes, since they are different sizes. # There was no Council of the Hidden Crusade, the official Black Library Horus Heresy books and the previous publications solidly establish what happened. In fact, ANYTHING that modifies what is established by GW for the Horus Heresy is Non-Canon-Friendly. It didn't happen, there's an official, canon version. The Raven Guard goes back to Deliverance, Vulkan was captured, the Traitors siege Terra. # Roboute Guilliman is regrouping after Calth, and establishing the Imperium Secundus along with Sanguinius and Lion El'Johnson # Eldrad appeared to John Grammaticus in a now mostly retconned arc of novels dealing with the Cabal. These events have been shelved by other canon sources, mostly, and are pointedly not talked about, but even so are set in stone in some books. Eldrad didn't reveal the Webway to anyone, he allowed Vulkan to access it to journey to Terra. # Ael Wyntor is also a canon character that can't be repurposed for fanon. # Psychic abilities cannot be "gifted". You are born a Psyker, a human mutant with the Psyker gene, or you make a compact with a Chaos entity such as a Daemon to wield the sorcerous powers of the Warp. # The Red Thirst is an inherent flaw in the Blood Angels geneseed, and it was present since their creation by the Emperor. # There are no Perpetual producing rites. The Perpetual arc, which was also dropped the same way the Cabal was dropped, states that Perpetuals are either born naturally or modified by alien technology. # Warpstorms don't move systems across the Galaxy, they obscure Warp travel to the system and cause Chaos phenomena in the system. Signus Prime is exactly where it was. # The Emperor didn't spend five thousand years hiding any worlds. He spent them strapped to a chair leaking soul. # No, they didn't start Abaddon's 12th Black Crusade. They didn't, stop. # The Tears of the Emperor have nothing to do with your fanon Chapter; they're psychic faith phenomena. # Chimeric geneseed has mostly been eliminated from canon. The only reference is the Minotaurs Chapter. # The Inquisition isn't a tool of the Ecclesiarchy; it is well above it, and oversees it. # The Blood Ravens are not a Successor Chapter of your fanon Chapter. This is a big "NO". # The Imperial Truth is not immortal in essence or spiritual in any way; it was a doctrine preached during the Great Crusade. # The Webway project is not finished. # The Emperor has no control over Ulthwe. # The Imperial Truth recognizes no Saints by definition. The Imperial Truth is also openly Xenophobic, and Eldrad is a Xenos. # There is no way to wipe Chaos Taint from anyone. # Corvus Corax is not a member of anything other than the Raven Guard. # Vulkan is not a member of anything other than the Salamanders. # Cypher is not a member of anything other than the Fallen. # Narek, Nagasena, Orth, Wyntor... See above. You can't appropriate canon characters. # Ollanius Pius is not a member of anything other than the Imperial Army. Seriously, these are just the standouts. ALL OF THIS Is Non-Canon-Friendly as in it contradicts or misappropriates established Canon. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 23:35, March 30, 2019 (UTC)